


Cyber-Pieces

by thedarkbakura



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cybernetics, M/M, Post-TPS, Pre-BL2, Timothy is an awkward duck, Wilhelm has 'other' enhancements'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: Jack sends Timothy and WIlhelm to complete a task for him. Timothy has a bit much to drink in the meantime and that leads to things getting heated with Wilhelm. He explores what other cybernetics he has beneath the belt.





	Cyber-Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece. I haven't written Timhelm before, but I had a fun time with this one.

Following Elpis, Jack continued to use Timothy and Wilhelm as his hired guns. Wilhelm was all too willing to work with Jack, but Timothy had no other choice considering he was still under contract for several more years. Fan-freaking-tastic. Their current mission was different, considering they spent the last couple of weeks running around on Elpis shooting up bandits. This time, they were sent to another planet in search of a few Hyperion rivals Jack wanted eliminated. Timothy did not exactly like the idea of it, but he was in no position to question the guy who murdered the previous CEO to take his job. No one wanted to question Jack. Timothy knew better than that. So here he was, alongside Wilhelm, stepping off of their ship and towards and heading inside a rather lavish casino and hotel. At least this was a better breath of fresh air compared to chasing lunatics on Elpis for moonstones.

Checking in was easy. All they had to do was show up, clad in classy-Hyperion suits and brandish Jack’s better-than-platinum card to pay for their expenses. At one point, Timothy was questioned about his mask. That was when Wilhelm casually withdrew a Maliwan pistol and aimed it towards the clerk. “Shouldn’t you be smart enough to not ask stupid questions?” Luckily, most of the suits here wanted to live and scrambled when threatened. This was almost going to be too easy.

Smirking slightly, Wilhelm bent closer to Timothy. “You know, we could take our time here. All expenses paid by Jack, right? When do we ever get a vacation?”

Timothy winked at a few passing girls as they walked by, earning a few interested looks in return. It made him feel slimy, but he did what he had to in order to pass off being Handsome Jack. He even hammed it up with a few well-timed finger guns at people who acknowledged him as Jack along the way. It was awkward to say the least, playing the part of a man like Jack. At least it was not his own reputation on the line. He considered Wilhelm’s words and pressed his lips together in thought.

“I dunno, wouldn’t Jack catch on if we were taking too long?”

Wilhelm shrugged. “Then we lie and say it’s taking a little longer than expected.” He paused for a moment as they entered a lounge, taking a second to scan the people. A gruff, disappointed sound left him. “They’re not here.”

“Not gonna lie, that’s pretty cool.” Timothy remarked. He knew about Wilhelm being enhanced, but even then he did not know the full extent of his cybernetics. The man being addicted to the implanting procedures was also more than a little unnerving—initially. He got to know the man during their missions and he ended up giving Timothy the most guidance and praise. Eventually he found a teeny, tiny crush on the man and, often times, he found himself thinking about Wilhelm in more ways than one.

“We should head to the upper floors.” Wilhelm said, breaking the silence. “There’s gambling and other entertainment, so our targets should be around there.”

Timothy regarded him with a nod and followed him to the lift. “I feel a bit…underdressed.” He muttered under his breath as he fussed with the jacket.

Wilhelm scoffed. “Jack never seemed to care, you’ll fit right in. And I am just his enforcer, no one will be looking at us. “

“I hope so.” Timothy whispered in unease.

There was no reason for Timothy to be so worried. Considering how tightly under wraps Jack kept his body-double secret, no one would even suspect that he sent a vault hunter in his place. As Wilhelm calculated, their targets were in the upper floors at various tables drinking and gambling. Jack gave them three targets. Two men: Victor and Garza. One woman: Diana. Each of them were head executives for different rival companies to Hyperion. Jack never bothered with companies like Torgue, Maliwan, or Jakob’s. He had to admit, they made their own array of cool things. These guys, on the other hand, were on Jack’s shit list for reasons even Wilhelm and Timothy did not even understand. Not that it mattered. It just made killing them that much easier. Timothy figured the less he knew, the better. That was how he managed handling death lately.

A hand moving to his lower back made Timothy snap at attention, remembering Wilhelm was beside him while his mind wandered. “I’ll get the men. You handle her.” He said with a chuckle.

Timothy was glad the mask covered his flushing cheeks and he nodded, feigning confidence. They parted and he passed by the bar to order a tall glass of a tequila sunrise. There were some raised brows at his drink of choice, but he narrowed his eyes. “You gotta problem?” He challenged as his hand flew to the pistol strapped to his thigh. Immediately the man in a suit judging him shook his head and went back to his own business. Sipping at his drink, he sashayed his way towards the crabs table to join the woman clinging to another man. Noticing him as Jack, she let him go and moved closer to him. The two chit-chatted while Timothy made a few bets. His luck sucked initially, but he soon got the hang of it. Diana was, very clearly, intoxicated and came onto him without any hesitation. Awkward. Still, he had a role to play. He bought more drinks—soon turning one drink into five and becoming very well sauced for the night. Hell.

Killing her was the easy part, having drunkenly invited her to his VIP suite for drinks and more. She gladly ditched her side piece and followed along. The moment they were alone in the room, Timothy drew his pistol and shot her in the back of the head. Nothing about it was clean and it made him stumble immediately to the toilet and retch.

The door clicked open while Timothy was hunched over the cold, porcelain toilet and he heard someone click their tongue. Probably at the mess. In that moment, he forgot he was there with Wilhelm until the large man stepped in to stare at Timothy after a good while.

“Had a bit too much to drink there, Not-Jack?” Wilhelm mused, chuckling under his breath. “You left a mess

Timothy grumbled and flushed the toilet. “Sorry about that. I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re drunk. I already tossed the body over the balcony. The impact will hide the gunshot wound and look like an accident.” He said with a shrug. “Not that anyone here will care enough to find out who killed our targets.”

Timothy rinsed out his mouth, barely paying attention. “Sounds good.” He mumbled, moving past him. However, he tripped over the rug and stumbled, landing right into the big, burly man. His face burned under the mask and he looked away. “S-Sorry, I should get to bed—“

Before he could finish, he was hoisted up and carried to the bed. Timothy relaxed as soon as he hit the pillows, but he cautiously looked up at Wilhelm. Before he knew it, he was pulling the larger man down on top of him for a kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol hindering his better judgement, but none of that mattered now. Part of him expected the cyborg to pull away from him, but he was pleasantly surprised when Wilhelm kissed him back. The enforcer still smelled of blood, evidence of completion of his side of the job, alongside a tinge of alcohol. Not that Timothy cared. The kisses grew increasingly more heated and they both fumbled with removing their clothes.

Once Wilhelm was exposed, Timothy’s gaze was fixed on his body. He took in the scars and metal sheets that decorated the man’s body. What caught his attention was his thick, cock that clearly looked synthetic. “What—“

“Like it?” Wilhelm purred, capturing Timothy’s lips once more. “Wanna see what it can do?”

Against his better judgement, Timothy nodded.

“Let’s get rid of this first. I want to see your face.” Wilhelm carefully took the mask off the hinges. “I also want to kill your real lips.” Unclipping the mask, he took in Timothy’s face, lightly dusted with freckles that made him vaguely different from Jack—before his face became horrifically scarred. “Perfect.”

Their bodies were pressed together and Timothy groaned as Wilhelm’s cybernetic cock pressed against his own. Timothy let out a slew of needy whines that only encouraged the enforcer. He did a rushed job of prepping him, but it was not needed considering all the ‘functions’ he had. Suddenly, Wilhelm pushed inside of him with ease as his cock seeped lubricant, making Timothy gasp at the feeling. The doppelganger was not a stranger to having sex like this, considering Jack took the phrase ‘go fuck yourself’ literally with Timothy on multiple occasions.

But this, this was on a whole different level than Jack. Wilhelm kissed every speck on his body, leaving love marks in his wake. Jack would be ask questions about who was using his body double, but neither of them cared. Slowly, Wilhelm rocked into Timothy, urging low, pleasured moans from Timothy. He was gentle, focused on how he reacted to the feeling.

“There’s more.” Wilhelm said with a wicked smile.

“Huh?” Timothy wondered before he threw his head back with a cry. “A-Ah!” he almost screamed as a vibrating sensation filled him, pushing right up against a certain bundle of nerves inside of him. “W-Wilhelm.” The larger man only moved into him faster, pushing right up against his prostate to urge more cries from him. That was when he upped the ante and changed to settings to add some more girth to his already thick cock. Timothy was already wrecked, sweat and tears mixed on his face while pre-cum dripped from his own cock. He was close, so deliciously close and could only push himself back against Wilhelm. “Please…pleasepleaseplease…” he repeated quickly.

“Close for me, Timothy?” Wilhelm whispered, pressing his lips to his neck, making his beard brush against sensitive skin. He was answered with quick nods and a tightened grip on his shoulders, urging him to keep going.

“Nngh…W-Wilhelm.” Timothy whimpered some more as the enforcer—his enforcer fucked him with continuous abandon until his body seized, cum spurting between them and over his belly. He panted, crying out a few curses as he rode out his orgasm.

Wilhelm, still buried inside him and still very—very hard, chuckled and whispered teasingly into his ear. “Ready for a round 2?”

Cybernetic cocks certainly have their perks.


End file.
